


Praga

by Arwen88



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Gunnar odia la sua vita ma non vede via di uscita da essa, almeno finché per caso incontra Barney in un bar.





	Praga

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT di LDF.

Praga era una città bellissima, Gunnar lo pensava ogni volta che finiva per accompagnare lì una scolaresca in gita. Non era come se la loro fosse l'unica scuola che portasse gli studenti lì piuttosto che in altre capitali europee, probabilmente perché non costava troppo. Gunnar non era esattamente un amante della responsabilità che gli toccava ogni volta che si offriva di accompagnare l'ennesima classe in gita, ma odiava abbastanza il suo lavoro da accettare al volo la possibilità di abbandonare la cattedra per poter viaggiare.  
Aveva visto Praga così tante volte negli ultimi dieci anni che ormai la conosceva come le sue tasche, o almeno lo credette finché una sera non si ritrovò in un vicolo buio che era convinto lo avrebbe portato ad una delle vie principali ma che si rivelò essere un vicolo cieco di estreme lunghezze.  
Sospirò appena, guardandosi attorno, e cercò di capire se gli convenisse tornare indietro nonostante l'oscurità o infilarsi nel locale di cui poteva vedere il retro da attraverso una porta a vetri.  
La verità era che per quanto gli piacesse l'avventura, e nonostante avesse la stazza di un armadio e anni di arti marziali sulle spalle, l'idea di incontrare un delinquente armato di coltello non lo faceva impazzire.

Il bar era un po' come tutti quelli che aveva visitato tante volte dopo aver lasciato i ragazzi in hotel ed essere uscito di notte per fare una passeggiata da solo, per godersi la città e la possibilità di allontanarsi dalla vita in cui era finito incastrato. Il fumo si alzava da attorno ai tavolini, la musica non troppo alta e una partita nella tv sospesa accanto al bancone.  
Chiese al barista di preciso dove fossero e ricevette uno sbuffo divertito prima che l'uomo gli dicesse che per le informazioni doveva almeno prendere una birra.  
Gunnar alzò un sopracciglio e apparentemente non fu l'unico a non gradire quella risposta a giudicare dallo sbuffo dell'uomo che sedeva sullo sgabello accanto a dove stava Gunnar.  
L'uomo si tolse il sigaro dalla bocca e con tutta calma gli spiegò dove fosse e che strada dovesse fare per trovare la strada principale. Che era esattamente ciò di cui Gunnar aveva bisogno, anche se improvvisamente si ritrovava davanti l'uomo più affascinante che avesse mai visto. Sembrava un attore o un modello a giudicare dal corpo scolpito, ma era decisamente sprecato in una bettola qualunque.  
Gunnar avrebbe potuto ringraziare e andarsene dopo la sua spiegazione, ma improvvisamente si rese conto che non aveva mai osato nulla che lo portasse a rischiare un po'. E forse quella poteva essere l'occasione giusta.  
"Ti offro una birra come ringraziamento." Aveva buttato lì sbuffando un sorriso.  
Il barista si era bloccato per un momento, sorpreso, e l'uomo aveva alzato entrambe le sopracciglia, ma dopo un momento a guardarlo in viso e notare in effetti che tipo obiettivamente bello fosse Gunnar annuì.  
Gunnar si sedette sullo sgabello accanto al suo, il cuore che correva mentre si chiedeva come mai sarebbe potuta finire quella faccenda.  
"Tu non sei di qui, vero?" Chiese lo sconosciuto lanciandogli uno sguardo.  
"No, sono svedese, qui in gita." Ammise Gunnar scegliendo una birra per sé.  
"Un insegnante?" Chiese lo sconosciuto con una mezza risata.  
"Chimica." Ammise, lanciandogli uno sguardo. "Perché è divertente?"  
"Perché ti avrei preso più per un buttafuori. O un attore qui in cerca di fortuna."  
Gunnar rimase sorpreso da quello perché era esattamente ciò che aveva pensato dell'altro e si ritrovò a ridacchiare piano a quello.  
"E tu? Attore o buttafuori?"  
Quello scosse la testa con un sorriso sulle labbra. "Una delle due." Disse soltanto prima di prendere un sorso di birra.  
Gunnar lo fissò senza parole, chiedendosi se potesse essere un attore che non aveva mai visto o che non gli sovveniva, o se invece fosse molto più semplicemente un buttafuori.

Lo sconosciuto si chiamava Barney e anche se non gli volle dire cosa facesse nella vita gli disse di essere lì in vacanza dopo un periodo lavorativo alquanto duro, di aver scelto Praga perché di base tutto costava poco e lui aveva bisogno di stare un po' in mezzo alla folla.  
Gunnar conosceva bene quella sensazione e annuì. "Così tanta gente che tu non sembri troppo solo."  
Barney rimase fermo per un momento, la bottiglia di birra a pochi centimetri dalle labbra, ma poi annuì lentamente.  
"Tu sei solo?" Chiese a sorpresa Barney, lanciandogli uno sguardo.  
Gunnar sentì una stretta allo stomaco ma annuì lentamente, guardandolo, e in qualche modo nemmeno pensò che fosse una brutta idea nemmeno seguirlo fuori da lì e dirgli in che hotel dormisse, né farlo entrare nella propria stanza una volta che Barney lo ebbe accompagnato fino a là "per assicurarsi non si perdesse".

Gunnar aveva passato anni senza trovare qualcuno capace di fargli dimenticare tutto durante il sesso, ma era anche stata una vita e mezza che non era stato capace di trovare qualcuno che gli facesse desiderare di stare sotto per una volta. Ma Barney sembrava sapere esattamente cosa fare, come toccarlo per dargli piacere, per farlo gemere e aggrappare al letto nella speranza che i colleghi nelle stanze accanto non sentissero mentre l'americano lo toccava come nessuno aveva mai fatto prima.  
Si ritrovò presto a gemere il nome dell'uomo, spingendosi incontro a lui senza fiato ogni volta che Barney lo prendeva con forza. Voleva di più, voleva che non finisse più, voleva che Barney non decidesse mai che si era fatto tardi e che era ora di andarsene.  
Improvvisamente, steso accanto all'uomo e intento ad accarezzare le numerose cicatrici sul suo corpo, Gunnar si rese conto di come si fosse capovolta la sua vita.  
Fino a quella mattina si era sentito intrappolato in una vita scelta perché era più facile, più semplice da seguire, e improvvisamente si era ritrovato a fare sesso con uno sconosciuto che con tutta probabilità faceva una vita completamente opposta alla sua.  
"Com'è insegnare?" Chiese Barney fumando con tutta calma il sigaro dopo il sesso.  
Gunnar sospirò appena, la testa sul cuscino accanto alla sua, le dita che non smettevano di seguire cicatrici che sembravano fatte da coltelli.  
"Uno schifo. Sarei dovuto fuggire dalla Svezia quando ne ho avuto la possibilità, andare in America e finire meglio a fare il buttafuori anche io." Mormorò. "Non so come facciano gli altri a non farsi risucchiare l'anima da questo lavoro. Odio i ragazzi ormai. Odio il mio lavoro. Odio dover ripetere sempre le stesse cose. Odio anche il mio appartamento a Stoccolma. Darei qualsiasi cosa per andare a vivere in qualsiasi altro posto, sapere di aver fatto qualcosa della mia vita."  
Barney rimase in silenzio, guardandolo con il sigaro in bocca. "Così male?" Mormorò piano.  
Gunnar annuì e chiuse gli occhi, chiedendosi perché mai avesse finito per aprirsi così tanto con quell'uomo. Se non forse per il fatto che mai in tutta quella serata Barney lo aveva trattato come l'uomo che era stato una volta un genio e che non aveva saputo cogliere le opportunità che aveva avuto.  
"Perché non scappi? Sei ancora in tempo."  
Gunnar tornò ad aprire gli occhi, sorpreso. "Come?"  
"Scappa. Cosa ti frena?" Chiese Barney alzando una spalla.  
Gunnar lo guardò senza sapere davvero cosa dire. "Tanto per cominciare ho la responsabilità dei ragazzi." Iniziò lentamente.  
"Non sei l'unico insegnante con loro, no?"  
"Beh, no."  
"Avvisa la scuola che stai male e non puoi stare. Dai le dimissioni se odi stare lì."  
"E morire poi di fame?" Chiese con un sopracciglio alzato. "E come ci torno a casa?"  
"Hai detto che odi casa tua. Lasciala perdere, vendila quando sarai già altrove. Internet funziona bene ovunque ormai. Trova un altro posto dove stare."  
Gunnar scoppiò a ridere, convinto che scherzasse, ma Barney lo guardava serio e improvvisamente Gunnar iniziò a chiedersi se fosse possibile, se fosse qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fare lanciare tutto all'aria e rincominciare da zero.  
"Non avrei nessun posto dove andare." Mormorò piano, incredulo di starci anche pensando.  
"Vieni da me." Barney propose con un mezzo sorriso.  
"A casa tua?" Gunnar alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Sì. A New Orleans. Ti ospito finché vuoi. Devi ammettere che dopo quello la tua vita non sarà più quella che odi adesso."  
"Poco ma sicuro." Mormorò Gunnar.

Barney alla fine non rimase nella sua stanza fino all'alba, lasciandolo solo con i suoi pensieri mentre Gunnar si faceva la doccia. Tornò in camera solo per trovare un letto vuoto e nella stanza solo l'odore del sesso e del sigaro a dimostrare che qualcun altro era stato lì. Inizialmente neppure notò il biglietto sul comodino, invaso da un senso di sconfitta e rimpianto, ma sgranò gli occhi a vedere scritto elegantemente un indirizzo di New Orleans.

Gunnar girò a lungo per Praga nei giorni successivi, guardandosi attorno mentre era in giro con la scolaresca e ancora quando era solo la notte, sperando di rivedere Barney, di potergli chiedere se era serio e lo voleva ospitare, ma nemmeno tornare in quel malfamato bar lo aiutò a ritrovare l'uomo e lui non osò per la verità chiedere al barista se ne sapesse nulla.  
Si era arreso a che fosse stato il miracolo di una notte quando improvvisamente il rombo di un motore lo portò a voltarsi mentre lasciava l'hotel con la scolaresca l'ultimo giorno.  
Improvvisamente Gunnar smise di contare i ragazzi che salivano sul pulman, lo sguardo fisso sull'uomo che in sella ad una motocicletta lo fissava a sua volta, terribilmente familiare e allo stesso tempo sconosciuto.  
"Cambiato idea?" Chiese Barney al di sopra del rumore del motore.  
Gunnar sentì solo vagamente il collega chiedergli se sapeva chi fosse quell'uomo, il cuore che batteva così forte da riempirgli le orecchie del suono del suo stesso sangue, improvvisamente mille pensieri in testa e mille dubbi su cosa sarebbe successo se avesse preso una decisione o l'altra.  
"Eri serio?" Riuscì soltanto a chiedere.  
Barney ghignò apertamente a quello, tendendogli un casco che fino a quel momento Gunnar nemmeno aveva notato.  
"Gunnar?"  
Gunnar non rispose ai colleghi, prendendo il casco come un automa.  
Improvvisamente si riscosse e si voltò a guardare gli insegnanti e gli studenti che lo guardavano perplessi e immensamente curiosi, quasi tutti scesi ancora una volta dal pulman per osservare la scena.  
"Vado via." Mormorò, incredulo lui stesso di ciò che stava facendo, ma un momento dopo si infilò il casco e nemmeno pensò più al suo bagaglio o ai documenti che avrebbe dovuto fare, alle sue responsabilità e alla vita che si lasciava dietro. Sorrise come non aveva fatto in anni e salì dietro la schiena dell'uomo che aveva conosciuto solo pochi giorni prima, aggrappandosi a lui per non perdere la presa quando quello accelerò e lo portò via da tutti loro.


End file.
